Souvenirs
by Riza60
Summary: la journée avait pourtant bien commencé mais ...
1. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage . ). Ils appartiennent à l'auteur de Fullmetal alchemist.**

**C'est ma première fic donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Souvenirs**

_« Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?_

_Pourquoi cela s'est-il finit ainsi ?_

_Si j'avais fais plus attention peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas dans cet état là… elle serait encore à mes cotés en ce moment même et non ici … »_

Le colonel Roy Mustang était assis sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Autour de lui des médecins et des infirmières sortaient de différentes chambres. Par moment certains couraient et partaient en direction des blocs. Mustang, perdu dans ses pensées ne vit pas la jeune infirmière qui s'approchait de lui.

« Colonel Mustang ? »

«Oui ? » dit-il en relevant légèrement la tête

« Un homme demande à vous voir. Apparemment c'est un militaire. »

« Merci, où puis-je le trouver ? »

Dans le hall.

Mustang se leva et après avoir salué l'infirmière, parti en direction du hall. Arrivé à destination il aperçut le lieutenant Jean Havoc qui l'attendait.

« Colonel ! Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Bien lieutenant … Ce n'est pas moi qui ai subit le plus dure … »

« Voyons colonel vous n'êtes pas responsable… Comment…va-t-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Les médecins l'on emmené au bloc et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles … »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien, elle s'en sortira. Après tout on parle quand même du premier lieutenant ! »

« Ouai … »

« Vous devriez vous changer colonel, vous êtes couvert de sang. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas blessé ? »

« Se n'est pas mon sang, Havoc … »

« Ah… néanmoins venez je vais vous raccompagner chez vous le temps que vous vous changiez. »

« Non ! Je préfère rester ici. Je me changerai plus tard … »

« Comme vous voulez. » Répondit Havoc, n'osant pas s'opposer à son supérieur.

Bientôt le lieutenant fut obliger d'abandonner son colonel pour aller faire un rapport au généralissime.

Mustang se retrouva de nouveau seul et son esprit se remit à vagabonder dans un monde peuplé de souvenirs douloureux. Les souvenirs de cette journée …


	2. Chapter 2

**Le matin même dans un bureau de la section 1**

Le premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye entra dans le bureau de son colonel. Ce dernier était tranquillement installé à son bureau mais… il dormait sur ses dossiers, comme à son habitude.

Le lieutenant posa doucement la pile de paperasse près de Mustang et sorti un de ses deux berretas. S'approchant doucement du colonel, elle posa une main sur son épaule et se permit de l'observer. Il était vraiment beau quand il dormait ainsi. Son visage calme et innocent reposant sur ses bras. Riza aimait vraiment cet homme, qui était pourtant un coureur de jupons. Jamais il ne s'intéresserait à elle, il préférait de loin les filles faciles qu'il fréquentait. Surtout que l'armée interdisait les relations entre supérieurs et subordonnés. Pourtant, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments et qu'il les accepte.

Chassant rapidement ses sentiments de son esprit, elle se décida à réveiller Mustang. Elle le redressa légèrement, de sorte qu'il soit assis normalement sur sa chaise, et non avachi sur son bureau, puis, se posa sur ses genoux.

« Colonel. » Susurra t-elle doucement à l'oreille de son supérieur

« … »

« Réveillez-vous et…occupez-vous un peu de moi. _Si seulement ça pouvait être possible…_»

« Hmmm … » Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa avec un mélange de surprise et de plaisir la jeune femme installée sur ses genoux.

« Lieutenant ? Mais… que faites vous… là ? »

« Mais voyons colonel, vous ne vous rappelez pas ? » Demanda t-elle en souriant

« Me rappeler ? De quoi ? » Demanda Mustang de plus en plus surpris et cherchant à résister à l'envie de placer ses mains sur la fine taille de son premier lieutenant.

« Et bien… que vous êtes dans votre bureau et que vous devriez être en train de vous occupez de toute cette paperasse. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier, en plaçant le canon du beretta contre la tempe de Mustang.

« Vous avez des arguments plutôt convainquant mais … »

« Mais quoi ?? »

« Eh bien comment voulez-vous que je travail avec une superbe femme installée sur mes genoux ? Impossible de me concentrer dans de telles conditions ! » Répliqua t-il avec un grand sourire charmeur.

En rougissant violement Riza se releva et commença à s'éloigner lentement du bureau de son supérieur pendant que celui-ci se levait. Brusquement la jeune femme sentie une main attraper son bras et, avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passé, Mustang la plaqua contre le mur et se rapprocha d'elle. Ils se fixaient, elle sentait le souffle chaud de cet homme sur son visage. Ses yeux de braise la transperçaient. Leurs visages se rapprochaient lentement. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mustang et Hawkeye se séparèrent rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit sur Havoc qui tenait à la main une liasse de papier.

« On a une mission !!! » S'écria t-il joyeusement

« _Et c'est pour ça qu'il vient de m'empêcher d'embrasser Riza ?! Raaah je sais pas pourquoi mais un petit lieutenant au barbecue ça doit être pas mal. Légèrement cuit…_ Une mission ? De qu'elle ordre ? » Demanda le flamme alchimiste dont les yeux flamboyaient de colère.

« Eh bien, le repère d'un trafiquant de drogue, très connu dans Central, vient d'être découvert. Cet homme est recherché depuis déjà deux ans et à chaque fois il a réussit à nous filer entre les doigts. » Expliqua Havoc

« Les informations concernant ce repère sont-elles sur ? » Demanda Riza

« Bien sur Hawkeye. Une troupe de soldat et déjà allé vérifié le véracité de ces infos. Apparemment il n'y aurait que quatre hommes, dont le trafiquant. »

« Pourquoi cette mission nous revient-elle ? Interrogea Mustang, surpris. Après tout ces soldats auraient pu l'arrêter. »

« Le généralissime veut que vous vous en chargiez. Vous aurez à former une équipe de trois personnes avant d'y aller. »

« _Trois personnes ?!_ ... Bien, donc … lieutenant Hawkeye, cette mission vous intéresse t-elle ? »

« Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi colonel. Rappelez vous, je dois veiller sur vous. » Répondit cette dernière en souriant

« Bien, Havoc ? »

« Ah, enfin on me propose de venir ! »

« Bon ben l'équipe est formée maintenant je veux des descriptions des lieux et il nous faut mettre une stratégie d'attaque au point. »

Pendant tout le restant de la matinée, l'équipe de Mustang se prépara pour partir à l'attaque de ce dépôt. Apparemment, il était sur deux étages, tout deux très vastes. Après plusieurs heures, il fut décidé qu'ils se sépareraient pour pouvoir couvrir le plus de surface. Le départ était donné pour 15 heures.

Enfin 12h30 sonna. Mustang et Havoc se levèrent pour aller manger. Le colonel se tourna vers sa subordonnée, restait à son bureau.

« Lieutenant ? Vous venez ? »

« Venir ? Où ? »

« Eh bien je dois passer chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires. On pourrait prendre par la même occasion quelque chose à manger en route. On a le temps avant de devoir aller arrêter ce trafiquant. »

« Est-ce un ordre colonel ? » Demanda t-elle en souriant.

« Bien sur que non. Quoique si vous refusez, ça en sera un !» Répliqua t-il mi hilare, mi sérieux.

« Bon je vais donc accepter. »

« A la bonne heure ! Allez, venez je conduis »


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou bon desolée pour le délai mais dernièrement je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi...**

**En tout cas merci à Anzuki et Andarielle 666 pour leur review ça fait plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mustang monta dans sa voiture après avoir ouvert la portière passager à la jeune femme. Ils partirent donc en direction de l'appartement du colonel. En chemin, Riza lui proposa de préparer à manger pour éviter de faire des dépenses inutiles dans un snack ce qu'il s'empressa d'accepter. 

Ils arrivèrent devant chez un fleuriste. Mustang se dirigea vers un escalier et monta jusqu'au toit. Quand il fut au dernier palier, il tira sur une corde et un escalier descendit pour leur permettre de monter vers le grenier de l'immeuble. Là, Riza resta bouche bée devant ce qu'elle voyait. L'appartement de son colonel ne se composait que d'une pièce, très grande, un muret séparé la salle de bain du reste de la pièce, permettant de se laver tranquillement sans craindre le regard de quelqu'un d'autre. Au fond la gazinière avec une table en bois à quelques mètres. Sur le côté, à la droite de la porte, derrière des paravents aux couleurs chaudes, se trouvait le lit. Un divan, une télé, une table basse et quelques autres meubles complétaient le reste de la pièce. Le tout très bien ajusté avec quelques cadres sur les murs.

Mustang observait son lieutenant, ravi de la voir surprise.

« Quand pensez vous ? »

« C'est vraiment magnifique ! »

« Il y a aussi une superbe vue le soir. Enfin, je vous en pris, faites comme chez vous. _Vous pouvez même rester si vous voulez. Il manque la présence d'une femme ici. _»

Pendant que Mustang cherchait des affaires dans un coffre près du lit, Hawkeye décida de se mettre aux fourneaux. Après avoir demandé au colonel ce qu'il voulait, elle prépara des spaghettis à la bolognaise. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table en bois. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Roy en profita pour la contempler. Elle-même lui jeta quelques regards en coin.

« _Si seulement Havoc n'était pas rentré dans ce bureau tout à l'heure ! _Fulminé encore Mustang. _Pourrons nous être de nouveau aussi proche ? _»

« _Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si le lieutenant n'était pas entré ? C'est quand même dommage mais rien ne peut arriver entre nous …Il doit certainement avoir une petite amie en ce moment…_»

« Qu'avez-vous lieutenant ? Vous êtes bien silencieuse. » Demanda l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

« Rien du tout mon colonel, je pense à notre mission. Nous devons vraiment bien nous y préparer. »

« Voyons Riza, se n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'y penser. Profitons de l'instant présent. »

Riza le regarda, surprise de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. Il la regardait lui aussi, comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans le bureau. Gênée elle se leva, lava rapidement son assiette, puis prétexta qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle pour s'occuper de Black Hayate. Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vivement vers la sortie, Roy se leva brusquement et l'attrapa de nouveau pour la faire pivoter vers lui. Cette fois personne ne pourrait venir l'empêcher de montrer à son lieutenant ses sentiments. Il joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. La jeune femme, surprise, se laissa faire puis lui répondit, ce qui l'étonna, avec passion. Ils s'enlacèrent, se serrant l'un contre l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble.

Roy la souleva doucement et l'emmena vers le lit, tout en l'embrassant. Là, il l'allongea et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Riza laissait échapper de légers soupires, elle se sentait entraînée dans une tourbillon de plaisir. Roy se montrait plus pressant, s'attaquant aux boutons de l'uniforme de la jeune femme en lui murmurant à quel point il l'aimait. Bientôt tout deux furent emportés loin de la réalité, à un endroit où eux seuls étaient, un endroit où ils pouvaient rester ensemble.

Riza ouvrit les yeux et regarda le réveil qui indiqué 14h30. Elle se mit sur le dos et fixa le toit, s'attendant à voir le plafond de son appartement. Brusquement elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et qu'elle était totalement nue. En se retournant, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son colonel qui dormait profondément.

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint des évènements des dernières heures. Ces souvenirs la troublèrent au plus haut point et elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, tournant le dos à Mustang.

Il se réveilla. Son premier réflexe fut de voir si il n'avait pas rêvé. Roy la vit alors, lui tournant le dos, perdue dans ses pensées. Il se redressa et regardant rapidement l'heure s'approcha de la jeune femme pour l'entourer de ses bras. Elle sursauta, ce qui le troubla un instant, et se tourna vers lui. Là, il vit ses larmes.

« _Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi pleure t-elle ?_ Ca ne va pas ? »

« Mais qu'avons-nous fait ?! » Sanglota t-elle

« … _Elle regrette… ? _»

« Je…je suis désolée…il faut que je parte. » Elle voulut se lever mais il la retient.

« Je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout et je te désire. »

« Tu ne peux pas ! »

« Et pourquoi je ne peux pas ? »

« Les relations entre militaires sont interdites ! Et n'as-tu pas déjà une petite amie ? »

« Je me fous pas mal des règles de l'armée et la seule femme que je désire c'est toi. »

« Mais … »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et l'embrassa tendrement. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il ressentait. Quand il s'écarta, elle lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Roy sut alors qu'elle l'acceptait. Il l'embrassa de nouveau en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait et caressa la peau douce de la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent, le souffle court, puis tournèrent la tête vers le réveil : 14h40

« Si on se préparait ? » Demanda Roy, sa voix trahissant sa déception.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux, en effet. » Murmura la jeune femme

« Une douche ?? » Demanda t-il malicieusement

Elle ne répondit pas, se mit à rire et le suivit quand il lui prit la main.


	4. Chapter 4

A 15 heures précise, Roy et Riza se trouvaient devant l'entrepôt. Brusquement le téléphone portable du colonel sonna :

« Colonel Mustang, j'écoute »

« Colonel, ici le généralissime. »

« Monsieur ? Y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Le lieutenant Havoc ne pourra pas venir vous aider. Nous l'avons chargé d'une autre mission. Vous et le lieutenant Hawkeye devez nous ramener le trafiquant mort ou vif. »

« A deux ?! Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on s'en sorte ?? Déjà qu'à trois ça n'allé pas être simple mais à deux… »

« Débrouillez-vous après tout vous êtes le flamme alchimiste et le lieutenant Hawkeye et avec vous. »

Le dit flamme alchimiste entendit le généralissime raccrocher, si il avait pu, il l'aurait grillé sur place. Il se tourna vers Riza qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« Que se passe t-il colonel ? Où est le lieutenant Havoc ? »

« Changement de plan Hawkeye, nous devons nous débrouiller seuls pour coincer ce trafiquant de drogue. »

« Pardon ?! Comment voulez vous que j'assure votre protection si on est que deux ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Son regard changea, il se fit inquiet. Ecoute Riza, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Se n'est pas à toi de me protéger mais à moi de le faire. »

« Roy … j'ai été formé pour protéger les alchimistes et on m'a affecté à ta protection. Je dois faire mon travail et je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoique se soit ! »

« Je refuse que la femme que j'aime court un risque inutile »

« Je suis tireuse d'élite avant tout donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je couvrirai tes arrières comme je l'ai toujours fait. »

« Mais … »

« Pas de mais ! Quand passerons nous à l'attaque colonel ? »

« … allons-y… »

Riza se posta à une fenêtre afin de vérifier que personne ne les attendait. Mustang réussit à crocheter la porte et tout deux pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment qui était … vide. Le lieutenant Hawkeye fit rapidement le tour, vérifiant qu'aucun tireur n'était présent. Elle se tourna vers son colonel et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait avancer. Ce dernier passa ses gants au cas où il devrait passer à l'attaque. Son lieutenant s'approcha de lui et lui murmura qu'elle allait monter pour s'assurer que personne n'y été. Elle commença à grimper pendant que Roy essayer de se faire un plan rapide des lieux.

La pièce était grande et au fond, des caisses de bois étaient empilées les une sur les autres. Le reste de la salle était vide sauf l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder à l'étage.

Mustang s'approcha des caisses en bois et en ouvrit une. Elle contenait plusieurs sachets de poudre blanche. Il allait en prendre un pour bien s'assurer que c'était de la drogue, quand brusquement, une détonation se fit entendre à l'étage supérieur. Roy leva précipitamment la tête, vit Riza pointer son arme vers le fond de la pièce et tirer. Elle se tourna rapidement et lui cria de partir, que c'était un gué appends, puis fit de nouveau face aux assaillants. Roy se précipita vers l'escalier et lui cria de redescendre. Elle obéit mais, vit qu'un homme mettait en joue son colonel. Au moment où le coup de feu partit, elle sauta et se plaça devant son supérieur, juste à temps pour être percutée, en pleine épaule, par la balle. Mustang abattit le tireur et chercha à prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci le repoussa et le fit passer devant elle pour couvrir ses arrières. Après tout, elle devait assurer sa protection. Malheureusement plusieurs hommes leur barraient la seule sortie possible. Le flamme alchimiste leva la main pour projeter quelques flammes mais interrompis son geste en voyant un baril d'essence pas loin de là où Riza et lui se tenaient. Leurs agresseurs sourirent et commencèrent à s'approcher des deux militaires. Roy n'avait pas dit son dernier mot mais quand il regarda rapidement son lieutenant, il s'aperçut qu'elle serait incapable de se battre. Elle était pâle et son uniforme était taché de sang, son sang. Les hommes les désarmèrent rapidement et prirent les gants de l'alchimiste. Ils les conduisirent à l'étage. Là, derrière plusieurs caisses, une autre salle servait aux hommes à se rassembler. La pièce était grande et un individu trônait en son milieu.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous donc là ? »

« Deux militaires, chef. Ils ont trouvé notre planque. » Répondit une des brutes qui tenaient Riza.

« Ont-ils eut le temps de prévenir les renforts ? »

« Aucunes idées. Certainement. »

« Bien … je vois qu'il y a une femme. Remarqua t-il en souriant. Il s'approcha du lieutenant et releva son visage. Alors ma belle, puis-je savoir ton nom ? »

« Va te faire foutre ! » Cracha t-elle en cherchant à se dégager des mains de cet homme

Il la frappa violement

« Voyons se n'est pas très poli de s'adresser ainsi à moi … Alala je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières. »

« Laissez la tranquille ! » Hurla Mustang, furieux de ne riens pouvoir faire.

« Tiens donc, mais ne serais ce pas le flamme alchimiste ? »

« Si et je suis celui qui va te cramer ta sale gueule si tu oses encore la toucher ! »

« Nous verrons ça l'allumette. Je constate que nos invités ne connaissent pas vraiment les bonnes manières. Pour y remédier emmenez les au frais. »

Le trafiquant fixa un instant Mustang, puis, ses hommes de mains emmenèrent les deux soldats vers une porte cachée. Ils les firent descendre un escalier qui semblait les mener sous le hangar. Quand ils arrivèrent, les malfaiteurs les enchaînèrent tout deux à un mur et partirent rejoindre leur chef.

Roy fixa les chaînes. Il n'était relié au mur que part sa cheville droite. Il leva alors les yeux sur son lieutenant. Elle était affalée sur le sol, ses cheveux habituellement relevés sur sa tête étaient répandus autour de son visage. Mustang réussit à se mettre près d'elle. Il la releva légèrement afin de voir l'état de sa blessure. Riza se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Il réussit à l'allonger sur le dos et ouvrit la veste de l'uniforme. Le sang coulé sans s'arrêter. Roy fit un garrot avec une partie de la manche de sa chemise.

« _Au moins le sang devrait arrêter de couler…le problème est que la balle est toujours dans son épaule … Riza, pourquoi t'es tu mise devant moi ? Cette balle m'était destinée ! _ Riza ? » Appela t-il alors doucement

« … Ro…Roy… ? Où sommes nous ? » Demanda t-elle en ouvrant difficilement les yeux

« Dans un cachot. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais réussir à nous sortir de là. »

« Non … laisse moi ici. Je ne ferai que te retarder… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Repose toi un peu, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, surveillant sa respiration. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Elle semblait aller mieux et lui sourit même pour le rassurer sur son état. Quelques minutes plus tard les hommes de main du trafiquant entrèrent dans leur cellule. Ils les levèrent et les menèrent sans ménagement auprès de leur chef. Ce dernier leur fit signe de le suivre avec les prisonniers. On les mena hors du hangar et on les fit monter dans une voiture.

Après plusieurs minutes de route, les trafiquants les firent descendre et on les mena dans un bâtiment de briques rouges. Là, un couloir s'étendait à perte de vue. Leurs geôliers firent rentrer le lieutenant Hawkeye dans une pièce. Voyant qu'on l'emmenait ailleurs, Mustang commença à se débattre violement mais un des hommes le frappa sans ménagement à la tête. Le monde ne fut alors plus qu'un brouillard de sons et d'images.


	5. Chapter 5

**Suite à la demande d'une certaine personne, qui se reconnaitra, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

Il se réveilla en ressentant une vive douleur au niveau de ses poignés. Il était attaché par de solides chaînes qui lui laissait un champ d'action, comme dans la précédente cellule. Le trafiquant l'observait au fond de la pièce. 

« Tiens, tiens tu te réveils enfin ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait de mon lieutenant, pourriture ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains. D'ailleurs je vais aller la rejoindre de suite. »

« Si tu la touches … »

Sur un signe du trafiquant un homme lui décocha un coup dans la mâchoire, pendant que ce dernier sortait de la pièce.

Mustang commençait à désespérer. Il était enfermé dans cette pièce sordide et se faisait frapper pendant que sa Riza subissait peut-être bien pire.

Brusquement un hurlement déchira le silence. C'était le crie d'une femme.

Le sang de Roy ne fit qu'un tour, il était sur que cette femme qui venait de crier était SA Riza. Dans un mouvement désespéré, il réussit à donner un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac de son tortionnaire. Celui-ci se plia de douleur et le colonel put ainsi prendre tant bien que mal les clés. Après s'être débarrassé de ses chaînes, il prit l'arme de l'homme et sortit de la cellule. Il se retrouva dans un grand couloir. Plusieurs portes s'offraient à lui mais il n'avait absolument pas le temps de toutes les ouvrir. Un autre cri, provenant de la troisième porte à gauche, troubla de nouveau le silence. Mustang l'enfonça violement et se retrouva face à un spectacle terrifiant. Son lieutenant, était adossée contre un mur, les poignets liés, et le trafiquant, tant détesté par le colonel, se trouvait contre elle. Le flamme alchimiste ne fit ni une, ni deux, attrapa l'homme et claqua des doigts. Le malfaiteur s'écroula dans un hurlement de douleur.

Un peu calmé Roy se retourna juste à temps pour rattraper la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Son visage était couvert de bleus et de larme. Ses vêtements étaient à moitiés déchirés et une tâche de sang s'élargissait au niveau de son pantalon.

« _Ces salauds …Riza je t'en pris tiens bon. _»

« Riza ? »

« … »

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas au son de sa voix, le colonel la hissa sur son dos et quitta cette salle, laissant le corps du trafiquant. Après plusieurs minutes de déambulation, il réussit enfin à sortir hors de l'immeuble.

Dans la rue, des gens se retournaient sur son passage. Il arrêta un taxi et lui ordonna de l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche.

**Au même moment à l'hôpital de Central**

Le flamme alchimiste attendait toujours qu'on vienne lui donner des nouvelles de la femme qu'il aimait. Un médecin sortit du couloir des blocs et se dirigea vers lui.

« Colonel Roy Mustang ? »

« Oui c'est moi. »

« Je suis le médecin Minami Slome, je m'occupe de la patiente Riza Hawkeye. Si j'ai bien compris les infirmières c'est vous qui l'avez amené ici ? »

« Oui c'est ça. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Eh bien… elle est hors de danger pour le moment. Par contre, elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Apparemment on la drogué avec des tranquillisants. »

« Puis-je la voir ? »

« Bien sur. Je vais demander à une infirmière de vous conduire à sa chambre. »

Roy suivit l'infirmière qui lui ouvrit la porte d'une chambre. Elle le laissa entrer, puis, après avoir dit qu'elle était là si il avait besoin de quoique se soit, elle repartit laissant Mustang seul avec son lieutenant.

Roy fixa la jeune femme. Son teint était pâle et on pouvait encore apercevoir quelques marques de coups sur son visage. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement.

Il s'approcha du lit et lui prit la main en s'asseyant.

« Riza … c'est moi. Tu m'entends ? »

« … Je suis tellement désolé… vraiment désolé … Je ne veux pas te perdre. Si seulement je savais quoi faire ! Je t'en prie reviens vite ! »

Elle ne réagit pas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le dernier chapitre. Désolée il est un peu court mais bon ... Je n'avais pas prévus de la finir comme ça, en fait je ne savais pas quand la finir. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

Pourquoi était ce si dure d'ouvrir les yeux ? Ses paupières semblaient si lourdes. Pourtant elle n'avait pas sommeil. 

Après plusieurs tentatives, elle réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se posa sur une horloge : 23h55

Elle sentie qu'on lui tenait la main. Riza distingua alors, dans la pénombre, la silhouette de son colonel. Il s'était endormi, sa tête reposant sur le bord du lit. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main.

« Roy. » Appela t-elle doucement. Roy !

Il se réveilla en sursaut et la fixa, inquiet.

« Riza ?! Tu… tu as mal quelque part ??? »

« Non ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Où suis-je ? »

« On est à l'hôpital. Tu étais inconsciente… »

Les souvenirs de la mission revinrent alors dans la mémoire de la jeune femme. Elle se mit à trembler. Mustang s'en aperçut et la prit dans ses bras.

« Chut … Ca va aller, je suis là maintenant. »

« Merci… » Murmura t-elle, les larmes coulant lentement le long de ses joues.

« Riza… je suis tellement désolé … tout est de ma faute … »

« … Arrête. Ne dis pas de bêtises … tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça … »

« J'ai eu si peur … je ne voulais pas te perdre. » Murmura t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme releva doucement la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux d'ébène de l'homme. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis, lentement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, s'effleurèrent doucement pour enfin se rejoindre en un baiser tendre et passionné.

Après plusieurs minutes où les deux amants restaient tendrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Roy s'écarta de la jeune femme et posa sur elle un regard étrange qui la fit frissonner.

« Roy ? »

« Epouse moi. »

« Attend… que… QUOI ?!! Tu… tu n'es pas sérieux ? » S'étrangla t-elle

« Si je suis très sérieux. » Répliqua t-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de continuer. « Riza Hawkeye, acceptez-vous de devenir la femme du pauvre imbécile que je suis ? »

« … Roy … je … euh c'est-à-dire … »

« Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai … »

« Mais … bien sur que je veux !!! » S'écria t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Roy était aux anges. Il avait tellement hésité à lui demander alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie sans elle. En plus, elle avait accepté !!

Il l'embrassa alors, sachant que sa joie était partagée.


	7. modification

**Bon ça fait plusieurs jours déjà que je veux modifier la fin.**

**Cette fin ne me plait pas du tout et certains non plus ;-) Donc je vais cogiter un peu sur une meilleure fin. Pour le moment je cherche une relance mais là je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ni beaucoup d'idées ... :( **

**Voilà j'espère que quand je posterai la suite vous viendrez la lire ! **

**Merci encore pour les reviews !!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sais j'en met du temps ... Désolée . **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Quand j'aurais finis cette fics j'en ferai une autre. ( j'ai déjà pleins d'idées !! )**

**Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard, Riza put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Roy devait venir la chercher. Elle profita du fait qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé pour parler avec le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle. Après avoir promis de repasser pour faire quelques examens, elle put enfin partir et rejoindre son fiancé qui l'attendait dehors.

Quand Riza arriva à sa hauteur, il l'a pris tendrement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Coucou ma puce. Alors prête à rentrer chez toi ? » Demanda t-il

« Bien sur. Je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ces infirmières autour de moi ! »

« Pour le boulot, tu as un congé de … »

« Ah non ! Pas de ça ! Je refuse d'être en congé. Il faut que je revienne au bureau ou sinon tu ne bosseras pas. » Le coupa t-elle brusquement

« Mais Riza. Tu as été blessé. Il faut que tu te reposes avant de reprendre le travail »

« Roy, je me suis assez reposée comme ça. De plus je ne veux pas rester seule chez moi à ne rien faire. »

« …

Bon très bien mais tu n'as pas intérêt à forcer, de quelques manières que se soit ! »

« Oui colonel » Dit Riza, avec un sourire taquin

« Eh !! Plus de colonel ! C'est interdit en dehors du boulot ! » S'exclama ce dernier en souriant.

Roy déposa la jeune femme chez elle. En chemin, il lui avait proposé de venir passer la soirée chez lui afin de fêter sa sortie de l'hôpital mais, elle avait poliment décliné l'offre, prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée. Roy avait semblé déçu mais Riza lui avait alors rappelé qu'ils se voyaient le lendemain au bureau. Il l'avait donc prévenu qu'il viendrait la chercher en voiture.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme, elle se retourna pour embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait puis, lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de rentrer.

Roy regarda un instant la porte et finit par retourner à sa voiture.

Riza s'adossa contre sa porte. Elle avait attendu que Roy reparte mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

_« Mince, il faut que je me reprenne. Demain ils ne doivent pas me voir comme ça … »_

Finalement, elle se releva et partit s'affaler sur le canapé où elle s'endormit rapidement.

**Le lendemain matin, au bureau du colonel Mustang**

Le lieutenant Hawkeye ayant repris sa place, tout le monde était donc occupé à remplir ses dossiers quand, le colonel Mustang demanda à parler au sous lieutenant Havoc. Quand se dernier referma la porte, Mustang lui dit :

« Dites moi Havoc, vous souvenez-vous de cette mission que le lieutenant Hawkeye et moi-même avons fait ? »

« Bien sur mon colonel »

« Normalement, vous auriez du y participer, ors le Généralissime m'a appelé pour me dire que vous étiez sur une autre mission et que nous devions nous passer de vos services. »

« Une autre mission ? Attendez colonel, il doit y avoir une erreur. Le Généralissime m'avait appelé pour me dire que finalement vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi. »

« Pardon ??! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?? »

« Colonel, vous pensez que tout ceci était un coup monté ? » Hésita Havoc

« Ca en a tout l'air Havoc. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi ? » Murmura Mustang, le regard sombre.

« Vous n'avez pas d'idée ? »

« Oh si ! Apparemment, le lieutenant et moi-même sommes gênants. »


	9. Chapter 9

**_Un nouveau petit chapitre avec que tu Royai je précise. ;-)_**

**_Petite précision : ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier. La fic n'est pas encore finie et je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrai la finir. Une chose est sur, je ne compte pas m'éterniser encore longtemps dessus. Dès que j'aurais de nouveau un peu de temps libre j'écrirai la suite._**

**_En espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant, BONNE LECTURE et laissez des reviews svp pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_**

**_Riza60

* * *

_**Riza corrigeait un dossier quand Havoc sortit du bureau de son supérieur. Il semblait pensif mais refusa d'expliquer ce qu'il avait.

A la fin de la journée, Fuery, Breda et Havoc partirent dès leur fin de service laissant leurs supérieurs. Mustang avait attendu ce moment depuis la veille. Quand il fut sûr que tout le monde était bel et bien parti, il s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui lui tourné le dos, et enserra doucement sa taille de ses bras puissants. Elle sursauta ce qui le surprit mais, quand elle se retourna il découvrit son visage souriant.

« Eh bien colonel ? Quelles sont ces manières ? » Demanda t-elle, taquine

« Vous savez lieutenant, je voulais vous posez une question » murmura t-il en rentrant dans son jeu.

« Et quelle est-elle ? »

« J'ai des projets pour ce soir. Voyez-vous depuis peu j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et cette personne est vraiment devenue importante pour moi. Le petit problème est que je ne sais pas trop où l'emmener ce soir … Avez-vous une idée ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener chez vous ou aller chez elle ? »

« C'est que je voulais lui offrir un beau dîner … »

« Ne vous a t-on jamais dis que les dîners sont toujours meilleurs lorsqu'ils sont préparés par la personne qui organise ? »

« Bonne idée ! Après tout, sans vouloir me vanter, je cuisine bien. Je vais donc aller de ce pas lui proposer ! » S'exclama t-il tout content en observant la jeune femme.

Roy commença donc à partir, suivit par le regard apeuré de Riza. Brusquement il fit demi tour et se plaça devant elle. Là, il lui proposa un dîner aux chandelles chez lui, ce qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter. Ils prirent donc sa voiture, passèrent chercher Black-Hayate (Riza refusait de le laisser tout seul chez elle) et partir en direction du domicile du brun.

Arrivés à destination, Roy lui ouvrit galamment la portière puis, l'emmena à l'intérieur. Là, il lui proposa un verre et l'invita à faire comme chez elle pendant qu'il préparait le repas.

Riza décida donc d'aller prendre une douche pendant que son cher et tendre lui préparait de quoi manger. Roy lui ayant assuré qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps, elle décida donc de se faire couler un bon bain et de se détendre.

Elle se dévêtit donc et s'observa un instant dans le miroir. Elle avait maigris. S'arrachant à la vision d'elle-même, elle se glissa doucement dans l'eau chaude et se laissa porter par le bien être qu'elle ressentait.

En bas, notre cher cuisinier préparait un bon repas pour sa belle. Il savait que ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvant pour elle et comptait bien sur cette soirée pour lui permettre d'oublier ses soucis et se détendre. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient se voir en amoureux. Après avoir vérifié la cuisson de la cannette, il partit dans la salle et sortit d'un tiroir un petit écrin de velours. Roy observa un instant la bague en espérant qu'elle plairait à la jeune femme. Ce soir, il voulait la lui offrir avant d'aborder un sujet beaucoup plus important.

Sachant qu'il avait encore le temps avant de devoir sortir le dîner du four, il monta pour s'assurer que tout aller bien pour Riza. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de bain, il entendit de légers sanglots.

« Riza ? »

« … »

« Riza ?!!! S'exclama t-il en tentant d'ouvrir la porte

Ouvre moi ! »

« … »

« Merde ! »

Roy défonça alors la porte et trouva la jeune femme en pleure dans son bain. Se précipitant vers elle, il attrapa au passage une longue serviette, et la pris dans ses bras, la forçant à sortir de l'eau. La jeune femme se blottit contre, mouillant sa chemise, tout en continuant à pleurer. Sentant ses tremblements, Mustang passa habillement la serviette sur le corps de Riza et la cajola en lui murmurant qu'il était là et que tout allé bien. Quel idiot il avait été, penser que Riza était parfaitement remise de leur dernière mission était une grossière erreur. Il savait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas si forte qu'elle voulait paraître.

Doucement il l'emmena dans sa chambre et lui sorti une de ses chemises. Riza prit la chemise et se tourna, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il pouvait la laisser seule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme descendit et découvrit la table mise et les bougies allumées. Roy arriva apportant les plats. Cette vision fit sourire Riza qui s'installa donc d'un coté de la table.

Le dîner se passa merveilleusement bien. Roy était doux et attentif au moindre de ses désirs.

Se retrouvant sur le canapé autour d'une bonne tasse de café, il se décida enfin à lui offrir la bague. En l'apercevant, Riza eut un sourire éclatant et laissa Roy la lui passer au doigt. Ils se regardèrent. Elle passa alors doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et l'attira contre elle tout en prenant possession de ses lèvres. Ce soir là, ils firent l'amour avec passion et tendresse, puis s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, heureux d'être ensemble, heureux de vivre …


	10. Chapter 10

**_Voilà enfin_ _la suite ... Je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire mais bon beaucoup de choses on changé et je n'ai vraiment plsu de temps ni de motivation '_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et encore désolée pour l'attente._**

**_Laissez des reviews svp_**

****

**_Riza60

* * *

_****Au même moment au QG de central**

Le Généralissime observait les rues plongées dans la pénombre quand on frappa à sa porte. Un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et verts pénétra dans la pièce.

« Envy … que me veux tu ? »

« Quand décideras tu à faire disparaître ce gêneur de Mustang et son foutu garde du corps ??? »

« Chaque chose en son temps Envy. Mustang est certainement sur ses gardes en ce moment. Surtout depuis sa dernière mission. »

« Peut-être mais apparemment son assistante a été pas mal perturbée par cette mission. Elle est donc moins sur ses gardes. C'est devenue une proie facile et quand elle aura disparue ça ne sera pas bien difficile de faire de même à Mustang. » Murmura t-il, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux

« Tu veux t'en occuper c'est ça, Envy ? »

« Bien sur ! Je déteste cet abruti de Mustang presque autant que le nabot fullmetal ! »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? » Demanda le Généralissime soudainement intéressé.

« Ca ne te regarde pas … »

« Très bien … Fais ce que tu veux Envy mais soit discret surtout, je ne veux pas qu'on découvre la vérité sur nous. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous empêche d'obtenir la pierre philosophale et Mustang est un gêneur. Tu as carte blanche. »

Envy sourit et sortit sans bruit du bureau. Le chef des armées resta encore un instant à contempler l'obscurité de la nuit et murmura :

« Dommage… c'était un bon élément mais bien trop influent … »

**Le lendemain**

Le soleil commençait à percer à travers les lourds rideaux de la chambre où deux corps étaient couchés dans un lit. Pas un bruit ne troublait la quiétude de ce lieu et pourtant une personne ne dormait plus depuis un moment. Roy Mustang regardait tendrement la jeune femme endormie à ses cotés. Doucement, il commença à la réveiller.

« Riza, mon cœur, il faut te réveiller… »

« … »

« Allez ma chérie. Il faut que tu te réveilles, nous devons bientôt partir travailler. »

La jeune femme finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux. Quand elle vit l'homme penché au dessus d'elle, elle lui adressa un sourire endormi.

« Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui … mais bon … maintenant il faut se préparer pour le boulot … »

Tout deux se levèrent et partirent vite déjeuner et se doucher.

Toute l'équipe du colonel était présente ce matin là afin de finir les derniers rapports en retard qui s'entassaient sur les différents bureaux. Cette situation était pour le moins étrange vu que habituellement le lieutenant Hawkeye veillait à ce que les rapports soient remis en temps et en heures pourtant, elle n'avait pas accordé la moindre importance à ces bouts de papiers. Cela en avait bien sur étonné plus d'un mais Mustang avait dit que la jeune femme devait se remettre de sa dernière mission et qu'elle avait besoin de temps.

A midi, les rapports étant finis, tout le monde partit manger. Roy s'approcha de son lieutenant pour lui proposer de venir avec lui mais celle-ci déclina l'offre, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas très faim et qu'elle irait en ville s'acheter un petit quelque chose. Surpris il partit donc, laissant la jeune femme seule dans le bureau. Lorsque Mustang eut refermé la porte, Riza se jeta sur son manteau et pris les clés de la voiture de fonction. Elle devait faire vite : la pause de midi n'était pas éternelle et elle avait plusieurs choses à faire.

Rapidement elle passa dans une superette pour s'acheter de quoi manger puis, fila dans une pharmacie. En ressortant, Riza commença à se diriger vers sa voiture quand brusquement une douleur sourde, provenant de l'arrière de son crâne, la terrassa.

Quand le flamme alchimiste revint dans son bureau, il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver sa fiancée. En regardant l'heure, il se dit qu'elle n'allait plus trop tarder. Une heure plus tard, il reçut un appel venant de l'extérieur :

« Colonel Roy Mustang, j'écoute »

« Colonel ? C'est le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye …

« Riz… lieutenant ?? Où êtes-vous ? Le service a repris. »

« Je suis désolée colonel de ne pas être à mon poste à cette heure mais je ne me sens pas très bien donc j'ai préféré rentrer chez moi. »

« Ah bon ? Vous voulez que j'envois quelqu'un voir si tout va bien et vous ramenez vos affaires ? »

« Non merci monsieur. Mes affaires peuvent bien attendre mon retour qui ne devrait pas s'éterniser. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Au revoir. »

Roy fixa le combiné d'où on pouvait désormais entendre le son de la tonalité. C'était étrange. Riza pouvait bien être malade mais elle ne laisserait jamais ses affaires sur son lieu de travail. Enfin peut-être se faisait t-il des idées. Non … Il irait tout de même la voir ce soir après le service à son appartement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà enfin la suite ! Faut le faire quand même, je retrouve de l'inspiration alors que je passe mon Bac !! Lol**

**Bref la fin ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant. **

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! A bientôt **

* * *

Les gouttes d'eaux tombées une à une des tuyauteries provoquant un bruit de clapotement constant. Les rats grouillés à la recherche d'une quelconque nourriture et la lumière provenant de l'extérieur permettait de distinguer les chaînes accrochées au mur en face de la porte. C'est dans ce lieu lugubre que le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye se réveilla avec en prime un mal de tête digne d'une superbe cuite. Sans lui laisser le temps de revenir entièrement à elle, la porte s'ouvrit sur un ados, un peu plus grand qu'Edward.

« Alors la belle aux bois dormants est enfin réveillée ? » s 'exclama t-il d'une voix insolente

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Disons que, toi et ton cher colonel vous êtes melez de choses qui ne vous regardez pas ... De plus, vous avez eu la mauvaise idée de vous sortir vivants de votre dernière mission ... Faut le faire quand même ! On vous propose de mourir bien gentiment et non ça vous suffit pas ... »

Riza le fixa en ce demandant si il se sentait vraiment bien. Après tout, comment ce gamin pouvait-il tenir un tel discours ?

« Donc bref, maintenant faut réparer le tir. Donc on s'occupe de toi et après on s'occupe de ton copain l'allumette. » Continua t-il

« Qu'avez vous fait à Roy ?? » S'exclama t-elle terrifiée

« Oh pour le moment rien ... Ehehe ... mais son tour arrivera bientôt. De toute façon, il n'est pas bien dure à pieger. Dès qu'on touche à son lieutenant il ne peut plus se controler. Le plus drôle serra de le cueillir ce soir quand il arrivera à ton appart !! »

Sur ceux, après un dernier regard mauvais pour la jeune femme, il sortit de la cellule. Riza resta là, cherchant un moyen de sortir de cette prison. Il y avait bien une petite lucarne en haut du mur mais ses chaînes ne lui permettaient même pas de se lever. Desespérée, elle semit à frapper sur ses chaînes tout en sachant parfaitement que cela ne servirait à rien ...

**Au QG, dans le bureau du Colonel Mustang**

Un silence pesant planait dans la pièce. Aucun des subordonnés n'osaient parler de peur de froisser leur colonel. En effet, depuis leur retour de la pose déjeuner, ils avaient découvert leur chef dans un état de tension palpable et le bureau du lieutenant Hawkeye vide. Ils avaient donc tout de suite pensé qu'ils c'étaient disputés et qu'elle était partie. Pourtant, le lieutenant n'aurait jamais abandonnée son poste pour une simple dispute. Sauf, si vraiment elle avait dégénérée. Néanmoins tout cela n'était pas logique vu que dernièrement tout allé bien entre le lieutenant et le colonel.

A 18 heure, Mustang ayant finit de remplir tout ses dossiers, il se précipita sur son manteau et sortit rapidement du bureau devant le regard médusé de ses subalternes. Ne faisant attention à personne, il se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture et prit la direction de l'appartement de son lieutenant. Il voulait à tout pris vérifier que la jeune femme allait bien.

Arrivé devant le logement de Riza, il hésita. Après tout, si elle se sentait vraiment pas bien, elle voudrait être au calme. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sonna. Personne ne répondit. Déçu, Mustang frappa alors à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement. Surpris, il entra pour vérifier où était son lieutenant. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité, aucune lumières n'étaient allumées et il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Il avança jusque dans la pièce qui servait de salon quand brusquement une silhouette se jeta sur lui. Mustang essaia de se défendre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un couteau placé au niveau de son cou.

« Si tu veux revoir ton lieutenant en vie, je te conseillerais de te calmer et de coopérer l'alumette »

« Qui êtes vous ? Siffla Mustang. Et qu'avez vous fait à Riza ? »

« Ta Riza va bien ... pour le moment »

Sur ceux, il força Mustang à se relever et l'entraina rapidement vers une fenêtre de l'appartement. Là il fit monter le colonel sur le toi et tout deux disparurent dans la nuit.

**Dans une cellule**

Des bruits de pas venant du couloir sortir Riza de sa torpeur. Elle avait les mains en sang à force d'avoir frapper sur ses chaînes. Un homme ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et vint la détacher avant de l'emmener de force dans une autre pièce. Une seule chaise tronait au centre. Il l'a réattacha et resortie sans lui donner d'explications. Une fois la porte fermée, Riza se mit à chercher un moyen de fuir mais elle était solidement attachée à la chaise. Quand la porte se rouvrit, elle vit entrer Mustang suivit par le jeune homme qui lui avait parlé dans sa cellule.

Mustang était forcé d'avancer. L'homonculus, derrière lui, le menacé toujours avec son couteau. Heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours ses gants dans le fond de sa poche. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il les sortirait et réussirait à apprendre où était retenue Riza.

Envy fit le fit entrer dans une pièce. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir son lieutenant attachée à une chaise au centre de la pièce.

« Riza ! »

« Oh ! T'as gueule ! » S'exclama Envy en le frappant violement dans le dos

Il entraina le colonel en direction de la jeune femme et, pour le ridiculiser, l'attacha aux pieds de la chaise de la jeune femme.

« Ehehe j'aime beaucoup de voir prosterné devant moi ! » S'amusa Envy

« Attend un peu que je me libère et tu verras si tu ris encore ! »

Envy frappa une dernière fois Mustang, sous le regard apeuré de Riza, et sortit de la pièce, les enfermant tout les deux. Roy tenta t'en bien que mal de se redresser afin d'observer la jeune femme.

« Ca va Riza ? »

« Je suis désolée Roy ... je me suis laissée piéger bêtement ... » Murmura t-elle

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Où étais tu ce midi ? » Demanda t-il

« Euh ... j'avais des courses urgentes à faire ... »

« Tu es sur que tu me dis la vérité ? »

« Ecoute Roy, et si on en reparlait plus tard ? Je pense que c'est pas trop le moment là tu sais. »

« Faut d'abord trouver un moyen de sortir »

« Je ne peux pas me détacher ... »

« Ehehe moi si » dit-il en se relevant

Sous le regard surpris de Riza, Roy se redressa et, ses gants aux poings, détacha la jeune femme. Puis il l'a prit par la main et s'approcha de la porte. Celle-ci étant vérouillée, Mustang se mit à chercher un moyen de s'enfuir.

* * *


End file.
